Never Forget
by futureauthor13
Summary: "If you can hear me up there," Megamind said, looking up at the ceiling, "I hope you're proud of me Mom and Dad." He wished he could hear his parents' voices again. Oneshot/movieverse


**This oneshot wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it. Again, it's a oneshot, so no connection to "Family Reunion" or "Mega Wedding". Now that that's out of the way, here's the story:**

Minion knew his master the best. He knew what he liked, disliked, how to cheer him up, and could tell what he was thinking just by the look on his face. But even Minion couldn't understand a few things about his master. Take today for example.

Megamind had just came home after spending a few days in the hospital (Tighten really did a number on him, but luckily he healed quickly), and tomorrow was the re-opening of the museum. It was now called the Megamind Museum.

When Megamind first came home, he was all smiles. He played fetch with the brainbots, started to fix the brainbots that were damaged, and just enjoyed the lair's familiar atmosphere. But each time Minion came to check on the alien, he seemed to be a little more 'melon-cholly'.

Now, Minion knew his master would feel a lot of things once he became the hero: Happiness, excitement, surprise, maybe a little shocked, but never melancholy. Finally, after supper (which Megamind barely talked during), Minion decided it was time to confront his master. After all, it was his job to make sure the young blue alien was safe and happy.

Minion walked into the main room of the lair, and saw his master staring at a blank computer screen.

"Sir?" Megamind looked up and gave the fish a small smile.

"Ollo Minion," replied Megamind.

"Sir, are you okay?" Minion asked in a caring tone.

"O-Of course," said Megamind, "I mean I'm the hero now. We're the good guys! We won, why would I feel sad?"

"Well, it's just that," said Minion, "I've noticed that after you've came home, you've seemed a little depressed." A thought crossed Minion's mind: Had Sir changed his mind about being the hero? No, that couldn't be it. He had seen the alien's face when they had defeated Tighten and became good guys. He seemed truely happy. So that definitely wasn't it. "There's something else that's bothering you, isn't there Sir?"

Megamind stayed silent for a second. He could consider this charade, but Minion would just continue seeing through it. The fish knew him too well.

"Well, I guess there is something else bothering me," said Megamind, looking down at the floor.

"I'm all ears Sir," said Minion. He thought for a minute. "Well, I...oh you know what I mean."

Megamind gave a small smile. "Okay Minion," said Megamind, "Well, you've always told me that my parents are always watching over me, right?"

"Of course Sir," said Minion.

"And I've always believed that they were proud of me. I was the baddest supervillain in the city!" Minion didn't bother saying that he was the _only _supervillain in the city. "But now, now that I know I was supposed to be the hero, and that all of those times when I was a villain was a mistake...well, what if they're ashamed of me?"

Minion was stunned for a moment. "Sir..."

"I mean, I never heard what I was destined for," said Megamind, "but apparently it was to eventually become a hero. I've denied my destiny for so long...terrorized the city, destroyed things, basically became the opposite of a hero. Any parent would be ashamed."

Minion couldn't really believe what he was hearing. He looked over at Megamind, who had his cape wrapped around him like a security blanket.

"Sir, I know your parents aren't ashamed of you," said Minion, putting a comforting hand on his master's shoulder, "They love you, no matter what mistakes you may have made."

Megamind looked up at his friend, who in return gave him a comforting smile. "They would be proud of you. Not every villain is able to become the hero."

You do have a point, thought Megamind. "I know," replied the blue alien, "I just wish I could hear it from them."

Despite never knowing them, Megamind missed his parents. He remembered times at shool when parents would drop off their children, giving them hugs and homemade lunches, promising them they'll see them in the afternoon. Sure, Megamind had his 'uncles' from prison, and he was grateful for them, but they could never completely fill the job of a Mom and Dad.

"I'm sorry Sir," said Minion, knowing how much his master was hurting. He had lost family as well, so he knew how it felt. "But I'm sure they would tell you if they could."

"Sometimes I wish, I could just forget," said Megamind, "just pretend I was always on this planet. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Sir..."

"I know, I shouldn't think that way," said Megamind, instantly feeling ashamed of his wish. Who would've thought changing sides could make a person feel so complicated? "Um, thanks for talking with me, Minion."

"Anytime Sir," said Minion, giving him a small smile. Megamind returned the smile and then stood up.

"Well, I believe I should get ready for bed," said Megamind, "big day tomorrow."

"Right Sir," said Minion, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that, Megamind walked to the smaller room. He wouldn't really call it a bedroom, for one thing there was no bed, plus it was a little bigger than a bedroom. After changing into his pajamas, Megamind laid down on the leather couch. But before he closed his eyes, he reached under the couch and pulled out a shoebox.

He sorted through the box of memories. A drawing of Minion's first suit, a class picture, his baby outfit. Finally, he found it. His Binkey.

He held the binkey in his hands, the smooth plastic cooling his palms. It lit up a little, despite not having any electricity. Megamind looked at the binkey with a solemn expression.

_You are destined for..._

Megamind sighed, and placed the binky on top of the shoebox before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

()()()()()()()

Megamind opened his eyes. Surprisingly, it was still dark. Perhaps Minion had forgot to open the curtains. Megamind got up and walked towards the lair's small kitchen.

There was little to no life in the lair. Not a single brainbot stirred. "That's strange," mused Megamind. Maybe I woke up early again, thought the alien as he continued to walk through the lair, the soft sounds of his bat slipper feet being the only sounds he heard.

Finally, once he reached where the invisible car was parked, he saw a little bit of light. But the light wasn't what caught Megamind's attention. It was the fact that laying on a folding chair, was Metroman's old cape. The one he had tried on at Metro Man's hideout.

He ran his hand on the cape. Soft, completely contridicting his leather attire. Giving a small smile, Megamind lifted up the cape and put it around his neck. The mirror, which was still broken, was nearby. Megamind walked over to it and looked at his reflection.

The cape didn't clash with his pajamas nearly as much as Megamind thought they would. In fact, the cape almost looked natural on him. But the even stranger thing was, the more he looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror, the less cracked it looked and the more whole he looked. He smiled.

He was definitely glad to be the hero. It was a lot more satisfying.

Then, as if the mirror was showing a bunch of holograms, Megamind began to see his memories.

He saw the time he surprised Roxanne by returning all the paintings. He had mostly done that to make her smile, but once he had done it, he had felt good. Same with cleaning up the streets of Metro City. Megamind knew in his heart that even though he had fun being the villain at times, he didn't feel happy by trashing the place and stealing, he just did it because it was expected of the bad guy. To fix all that had not only made Roxanne happy, but made Megamind happy as well.

He then remembered when Metro/Music Man told him that he would have to be the hero now.

Megamind had been so unsure. What if he couldn't be the hero? He had always been the villain, and the villain doesn't get a happy ending, even though he wanted one. But Megamind was glad Roxanne had convinced him otherwise. Maybe it was his destiny to be the hero, maybe it had been all along.

He remembered the cheers of the crowd once Tighten was defeated, and how happy he felt while hugging Roxanne. He was happy with his life, he was proud of himself. But there was still that burning question in the back of his giant mind.

"If you can hear me up there," Megamind said, looking up at the ceiling, "I hope you're proud of me Mom and Dad." The lair was silent for a few moments, Megamind closed his eyes again. He wished he could hear his parents' voices again.

"We can," said a female voice.

"And we are," said a male voice.

Megamind opened his eyes and turned around. He couldn't believe it. It was them. The people he remembered seeing at eight days old, the people had thought about.

His parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Megamind asked. The two aliens gave a small nod. They were wearing the same clothes they were wearing the day of the black hole. They gave him a comforting smile. "But...but this...it can't be. You're both..."

"It's okay," said his mother, smiling "We're here now." His father was smiling as well.

This can't be real, Megamind thought. His mind racing with emotions. But they looked so real, not like the holographic-like images in the mirror. They looked real enough to touch. He found himself slowly walking towards the two aliens, then running, then practically leaping into their loving arms.

He felt them hug him back, and that's when the tears came. They were here, they were real!

"Oh son, we've missed you so much," said his mother, squeezing her son tightly.

"We're so proud of you," said his father. That got Megamind's attention. He let go of his parents, but didn't dare leave their side, fearing they would disappear.

"But, but what about all the mistakes I've made?" the blue alien asked, looking down at the floor shamefully, "the people I terrorized, the things I have stolen."

He felt a hand gently stroke his face. He instantly recognized the touch as his mother's.

"My son, to make mistakes is natural," said his mother, making the boy look up at her. His parents looked down at Megamind, smiling at the boy who was now six years old and in an orange jumpsuit.

"But you have corrected those mistakes," said his father, "and you have chosen the path you were always meant to travel on. You have had so many troubles in your life, and made mistakes, but you have managed to make the right choices as well. And that, is why we are proud of you."

Megamind felt his green eyes fill with tears, and he jumped up and held his parents again, and they lifted him off the ground and hugged him back.

"My son, you must promise us something," said his mother, "you have to promise us that you will never forget that we love you, and we will always be proud of you, no matter what happens."

"You have to promise us that no matter how alone you may feel, or how dark it may seem, you will never forget that you have many people who love you, and that you are never truely alone."

"I promise," said little Megamind, hugging his parents tightly, the tears rolling down his face, "I promise." He felt their love, and he felt complete.

"We love you Son..."

()()()()()()

Megamind slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight filled the room, letting Megamind know it was morning. The adult alien sat up on the couch. It was all a dream, but it had felt so real. He had felt his parents' warmth, their love...

His green eyes looked down at the shoebox, and spotted his binkey. He picked it up and looked at it. The binkey began to glow brightly, and felt warm in Megamind's hands.

_You are destined for, Greatness. _

Megamind heard his father's words as if he was whispering them in his ear this very second. He remembered the promises he had made to his parents. Despite the fact he was dreaming, those promises and his parents' words were real to him. He smiled and looked at his binkey.

_"We love you Son..."_

"I love you too Mom and Dad," Megamind said quietly to the binkey. He then heard the door open, and looked up. It was Minion.

"Sir?" asked Minion. Megamind smiled at the fish.

"Good morning Minion," said Megamind as the fish walked inside the room. He was about to reply when he noticed his master's face.

"Sir? Your cheeks, they're wet. Are you okay?" Minion asked, very concerned since his friend almost never cried.

Curious, Megamind touched his cheeks. They were wet, even though Megamind didn't remember crying at all, except in his dream...

"Sir?"

Megamind looked at his concerned minion, and gave a genuine, happy, complete smile.

"Yes Minion, I'm fine," replied Megamind, "In fact, I feel better than ever." With that, Megamind pulled the blankets off him and stood up. "Well, we should start getting ready for the ceremony, shouldn't we Minion?"

Minion smiled, knowing his master was okay. "Yes Sir," replied Minion. He and Megamind started walking towards the door. But before he left, Megamind looked at his binkey one more time. Maybe he could take it with him to the ceremony, put it in his pocket or something.

It was more than just a gift from his parents now, it was a reminder of his promises. And he would never forget.

**I felt like I had to write this. One of my favorite scenes, the scene in City Hall, the line where Megs talks about his parents, that's when I could see that he wasn't just doing it for himself. He was trying to make his parents proud as well. Then I felt, Megs would probably have those feelings brought up again after he became a hero. I mean, after 15-20 years of doing the same thing and then changing your perspective could make anyone question themselves and (in Megs case) whether or not their parents were proud. **

**Please review, and I hope this was good. (Be kind reviewers.)**


End file.
